Anytime Fitness guide
Being a member at Anytime Fitness allows one to use any of their facilities, 24/7. This guide will reflect that, while also providing specific information about the nearest location, the Anytime Fitness at 3402 Technological Ave #148, Orlando, FL 32817. All Anytime Fitness's are open 24/7, hence the name. Depending on the location, they will have hours listed when there is a staff member present. Depending on the time you go, there can be a lot of people or hardly anyone. You get a keycard upon joining, that will let you in the location you join at for one month then afterwards allow you to enter any anytime fitness. Locations will on occasion be closed due to renovations or other matters. To join, simply go in during staffed hours and talk to the employee on site. At the nearest gym, their office is the first thing you'll see upon entry. Equipment Depending on the location, an Anytime Fitness can have a large variety of equipment or very little. They will almost always have at least the basics, for both cardio and lifting. Most locations also offer classes and personal trainers, though as a service seperate from your membership. Locations will also have showers, vending machines with drinks and protein bars, and occasionally things such as tanning beds. The gym on Technological Avenue has a great variety of equipment, from rows of treadmills, bikes, and stair climb machines up front to a weightroom with 3 power racks, a squat rack, and a padded area with bumper plates in the back, as well as a variety of pulleys and machines. They have dumbells weighing up to 120lbs and 4 sets of barbells and plates, as well as 3 adjustable benches and two flat benches. There are three bathrooms, two with showers, and a room with a tanning bed as well. Arriving and gym etiquette The nearest location shares parking with a lot of other facilities, but there's almost always at least one parking space available. If not, there's runoff parking around back. What you bring, if anything, depends on what you're doing. You should always bring a water bottle. There will be water fountains and maybe even water coolers at more extravagant locations, but it's extremely important to keep hydrated while doing any type of exercise. Most gym-goers also bring their phone with earphones, as gyms can be loud and music can help you focus.You should bring proper shoes and clothing depending on what you're doing. You could also bring a towel, and if you're doing cardio, light snacks can be beneficial during a workout. If you're lifting, you really don't need any special equipment outside of proper shoes unless you're an experienced lifter moving a lot of weight. Use whatever equipment you need for your workout and move on. Don't use multiple stations concurrently unless the gym is empty. If you sweat on whatever you're using, make sure to wipe it down afterwards. Gym's will provide towels and other such cleaning equipment for that purpose. If you're lifting with free weights, re-rack the plates when you're done with them. If there's a piece of equipment someone else is using that you need, feel free to ask them how many sets they have left or if you can work in. Expect others to ask you this as well. Many gym goers will also ask for/offer help to others depending on how experienced they are, as the gym can unfortunately be a very social experience depending on when you go. If you're going to practice a new lift, it can be a good idea to research it online beforehand. Beware advice other people offer, as a lot of lifters really don't know what they're doing. How to start lifting Lifting weights can be intimidating, especially if you don't have someone to show you how to start and how to have proper form. If you're interested in lifting but don't have anyone you can ask for help, there're plenty of websites such as bodybuilding.com that can show you lifts and how to perform them. Common terminology used on that site and by other lifters are things like "3x5 bench", which would indicate 3 sets of bench press with 5 repetitions each. The four "core" lifts that are generally used as the basis for any weightlifting program due to their versatile strength building are the flat bench press, the overhead/military press, squats, and deadlifts. These lifts are generally used in conjunction with accessory lifts and cardio to achieve an individuals desired results. Core lifts are typically used to build strength, and will often merit 3 to 5 repetitions per set for maximum efficiency. Accessories will typically be performed with 8 to 12 repetitions, as these lifts shouldn't be as stressful as the core lifts, and any more repetitions will venture into cardio. These types of lifts complement the core lifts and help build definition, and are a staple of bodybuilding routines. Depending on what you want to get from your time lifting, there are a variety of routines one can follow. Typically, one can begin with a beginners strength building program then venture into an intermediate powerlifting or bodybuilding program, depending on if strength or aesthetics are the primary goal. With any routine however, diet is extremely important to achieving positive results. The amount of time you can spend at the gym also factor into this, as the amount of days per week can vary from 3 all the way up to 6.